


Hunted

by fools_seldom_write



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_seldom_write/pseuds/fools_seldom_write
Summary: Missing scene from The Hostile Hospital.





	Hunted

"Have you ever hunted, Violet? Of course not. Well, if you had, you'd be familiar with a particular experience. There's a particular moment, at the end of a long hunt, when you have the animal cornered. And the animal looks into your eyes, deep into them, to see if there's any mercy in there. And when it sees that there is not, it gives up. It gives its life to you. Well, I have you cornered, Violet, and I have no mercy."

  
The undeniable seriousness of Count Olaf's words made Violet's blood run cold. Lying there tied to a gurney, Violet did indeed feel similar to a trapped animal. She couldn't think of a way to escape this situation, and she didn't have her ribbon either. Klaus and Sunny were hopefully long gone by now, so the only one who could help her was herself. There wasn't a single doubt in her mind that Olaf had no mercy, he had proven it time and time again.

  
"Whatever your plan is" Violet said, voice shaking "it will not work."

  
The words only made Olaf's smile bigger. "Oh, sweet Violet." He said, moving closer to her, way into her personal space. She could smell his bad breath over the medical smell every hospital has. Her heart was beating way too fast. She was well-aware that these could be her last moments before death, and when Olaf's hand moved, she automatically twitched. But there wasn't a weapon in his hand. Maybe it was worse.

  
"Sweet, naive Violet." Count Olaf said with his rough fingers caressing her cheek. "It's time for you to give your life to me."

  
Violet wanted to disagree with him, but she was petrified. And deep down, a part of her knew Olaf was right. She realized that her chance of escaping became smaller with every passing second. The hunt was over. And as much as she tried not to show weakness, she couldn't stop tears from filling her eyes.

  
Something about her helpless situation seemed to amuse Count Olaf. He chuckled softly, showing his yellow teeth, and Violet held her breath.

  
"Sweet Violet." He repeated slowly, dragging out her name as if it was the most beautiful word he had ever spoken.

  
Violet tried to remind herself that the longer he waited to kill her, the longer she had to think of a plan. But how could she think clearly with his face so close to hers?

  
"What do we do with a trapped animal?" Olaf asked.

  
Violet swallowed hard. A picture of her head on Count Olaf's wall flashed before her eyes. The hair on her arms stood up at once. She didn't want to become a hunting trophy in Olaf's house.

  
His hand moved down her face to her throat and she expected him to choke her, she closed her eyes and waited for him to wrap her hands around her neck and squeeze, she gave her life to him. But he didn't take it. His hand didn't stop at her throat. It wandered down farther over her chest, stomach, hips, thighs. She sucked in her breath as an extremely unpleasant feeling crept up on her. This was her body and he had no right to touch it. It belonged to her.

  
"They say you shouldn't play with food." Olaf now said. "But the things you shouldn't do are always the most fun, aren't they?"

  
Violet felt her chest getting tight and her quick, shallow breaths seemed to draw less and less oxygen. She was suffocating. She realized her body was trying to protect her by shutting down, but her survival instinct pumped enough adrenaline through her veins to keep her awake.

  
Count Olaf didn't seem to notice anything. His hand had reached the bottom of her dress, and slowly he began to pull the fabric up, taking his time as if he wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible.

  
Violet felt sick. The thought of Olaf seeing her naked legs made her want to throw up. He wasn't meant to see that. This was supposed to belong to her alone, and he was taking that away from her. Now the tears were streaming down her face and a broken sob escaped her throat.

  
Count Olaf's face appeared in front of her again, with a satisfied smile on his face. "Oh, sweet Violet, don't cry." He gently wiped away her tears and she let him. It was still better than anything else he could be doing right now. "This was bound to happen in our wedding night. It just had to be re-scheduled due to an unfortunate loop hole in the law." He continued to pull at her dress again, trying to get it off her despite the bonds holding her in place. "There's no law to protect you now." He hummed. "You're a criminal."

  
Violet didn't even have the energy to argue against it. She just wanted it to stop. But Count Olaf had no mercy.

  
He seemingly got impatient, grabbing a scalpel from the table of utensils and beginning to cut through the fabric of her dress. Violet tried to move away from him, but it was of no use. She struggled until she felt the cold metal press into the soft skin of her throat. Then her movement froze. She realized that any movement she made could cause the sharp blade to cut into her skin. She didn't dare to even breathe, too big was the risk.

  
"Good girl." Olaf whispered and finally managed to rip off her dress. Violet tensed up and clenched her fists to try and keep herself from jerking up against the restraints. She was, literally and figuratively, exposed. Only wearing her underwear, Count Olaf could see almost everything of her body. And of course he couldn't leave it at that.

  
"Such a beautiful girl." He murmured, taking in the view and licking his lips. Violet looked away. Her ribs began to hurt from her heart beating against them too fast and hard. The cold air of the room made her nipples stand up against her bra and she shuddered.

  
Olaf noticed. With one quick move of his hand, he cut through her bra and threw it to the ground. "More comfortable?" He asked mockingly.

  
Violet didn't even shake her head. She sobbed. She wished he would have at least given her an anesthetic - let him do what he wanted, as long as she wouldn't feel any of it. Because his filthy hands on her small boobs was maybe the worst sensation she ever felt. He wasn't careful either. Without thinking twice, he dug his nails deep into her soft skin, making her sob again. It felt like he was trying to rip off her breasts. Maybe that was what he wanted to hang at his wall as a hunting trophy.

  
His teeth caught one of her nipples, pulling at it until she whimpered, arched her back up to try and make it hurt less. Count Olaf seemed to be very happy about that, so much that he even let go and she let herself fall down on the gurney again. He dragged his fingernails down over her stomach and ripped off her panties without hesitation, not even using the scalpel this time. Violet tried to close her legs to prevent him from seeing, but the rope tying her ankles to the side of the gurney was too strong. It was of no use. She was helpless and exposed.

  
"No worries." Olaf said, flicking his finger against her clit and making her gasp. More tears ran down her face. "You're gonna like this."

  
"No." Violet sobbed. She tried to get away but it just made the rope cut into her skin. "Please don't do this." She knew he didn't have any mercy, but she didn't know what else to do.

  
Count Olaf took her sensitive clit between two fingers and twirled it gently, while the thumb of his other hand pushed into her a bit, rubbing the wetness around her slit. The pleasure going through her body was the worst thing. She wasn't supposed to like this. He wasn't supposed to make her feel good. This was wrong.

  
"I can do with you what I want." Olaf said, pulling at her clit a bit and chuckling quietly. "You should be thankful. This could be a lot worse for you."

  
Violet couldn't imagine anything worse. It was already hard to imagine that this was happening to her. That she was lying here being raped by Count Olaf. It was surreal.

  
"Come on." Olaf continued. "Thank me, sweet Violet."

  
She violently shook her head from side to side. This was too much. Too much.

  
She screamed when his nails cut into her clit. "Well, if you don't appreciate it, I can make it worse for you." He rammed three fingers into her at once, his dirty nails scraping her insides and pushing against her hymen and making her cry harder. Her throat was so tight she couldn't even have spoken if she wanted to. She was just sobbing uncontrollably now and desperately gasping for air. She wondered if the wetness she could feel running down her inner tights was blood. It was surely not a good sign.

  
"So tight." Violet could hear his voice coming from somewhere between her legs. "I can't wait to feel you around me." Violet gagged. She was panicking, not knowing what to do but having to do something, and so she did the only thing she could do. She couldn't even become more disgusted with herself anyway.

  
"Thank you." She sobbed. "Thank you for not making it worse."

  
Count Olaf's face appeared in front of her teary eyes again. He was smiling his worst smile. "You're welcome." He said. His eyes were practically glowing and through her tears she could see greed and arousal in them. She wanted to die. Why couldn't he just kill her? He coud still rape her corpse afterwards. Though, she thought, it was probably her visible suffering that made it so fun for him. He wanted to hurt her and he got what he wanted.

  
"I don't know what I like more." He said. "Your cries or your begging."

  
He let go of her clit and slowly let his fingers slide out of her. There was blood on them that he wiped on his trousers. Red on white. Violet realized that her inner thighs must look similar. It made her feel dirty. The blood stained her innocence. He took it away from her. Took her virginity like he had taken her parents and each of her guardians and any people trying to help her. Took it even though he had no right to. She was supposed to be just a child, although her pubic hair and small breasts tried to prove her otherwise.

  
"Talk some more, sweet Violet, and I'll make it quick." Count Olaf said, and Violet realized he was opening his pants and quickly turned her head away. She didn't need to see this. He had already seen so much of her, but she didn't want to see him. She didn't even want to see his face knowing what was going to happen. She would probably throw up.

  
"I'm waiting." Olaf placed himself between her legs and bowed over her. "I can also make it slow. That would surely be a lot more fun."

  
"No, please." Violet whimpered as she could feel his tip against her slit. "I would be very thankful it you made it quick and not as painful."

  
"Go on." He ordered. He moved the tip of his dick up and down her entrance and it automatically slid in a bit. "I want to hear you talk dirty."

  
Violet could imagine what he wanted to hear. Somewhere in the back of her head, she could hear her parents praising her for being so well-articulated and not needing to use swear words. But she knew fully well that this wasn't about that. She remembered how his fingers felt on her clit, remembered pleasure and pain, and she knew she had no choice. She blinked her tears away. "Please fuck me gently." Her voice was shaking. Forming these words felt wrong.

  
He thrusted into her at once, ripping apart her hymen and making her scream and cry once more. That was neither gentle nor not as painful, but it was quick. It didn't make it better.

  
Olaf remained there now, not moving anymore. The pain only slowly faded, and he waited. But even without the pain, it felt wrong and uncomfortable and humiliating. His hands were at her face again and he wiped away her tears. She watched in disgust as he licked them from his fingers. "I'm sorry." He said, not even bothering to hide his grin and try to sound genuine. "First time always hurts, but now it's over with. It'll get less painful."

  
Violet wondered how he knew that, but decided she didn't want to know. Surely she wasn't the first girl he ever raped. She just hoped he was right, because this pain was unbearable.

  
"You know, it would be easier if you enjoyed it."

  
Violet looked up and saw that he was actually serious. "Enjoy this?" She asked. If this wasn't so horrible, she would've laughed.

  
Count Olaf didn't answer, instead put his thumb on her clit and began to move it slowly, making her shudder. A strange heat filled her body, coming from between her legs. It seemed he was determined to make her enjoy this, and she hated it. It felt wrong. Her body was betraying her. She wasn't supposed to feel pleasure in relation to him. It felt even more humiliating now, and she realized she was even more helpless that she thought. Count Olaf had complete control over her body and he could do with it whatever he wanted. And if he wanted her to enjoy this, then she had no choice but to let him.

  
Even though she didn't want to give in, the pleasure was tempting. The pain was worse.

  
At first, she didn't even realize when he started moving out and in again. It wasn't as painful, the pleasure distracted her and she felt mostly stretched out and full. It wasn't entirely uncomfortable and that shocked her. Something like this was supposed to make her feel bad, right? Did she actually like it, want it? She was ashamed of being turned on by Count Olaf.

  
She even caught herself thoughtlessly trying to spread her legs farther apart to give him better access, and was immediately disgusted with herself.

  
Olaf fastened his rhythm a bit and she heard herself moan. As the pain faded, it actually began to feel somewhat good. Even the exposure and humiliation added exitement, she could feel herself getting wet and making Olaf's movements easier.

  
But then his thrusts slowly died down, even though he didn't seem to be finished yet. He leaned over her with his dick still inside of her, until his face was right in front of hers. "Huh." He said. "Who knew sweet little Violet would turn out to be such a slut?" He grinned.

  
Violet closed her eyes in disgust. "Please just get it over with." She whispered.

  
"You Baudelaires have annoyed me long enough." His mouth was right at her ear. "I intend to properly celebrate my victory."

  
Violet breathed in shakily. She had assumed he would stop after achieving an orgasm, but now she wasn't so sure anymore. This wasn't about his arousal, this was about revenge - he wanted to hurt her.

  
"You said you would make it quick." Violet didn't know why she believed him in the first place. Stupid. He had no mercy.

  
"But you're so fun to play with." Olaf hummed. He bit down on her neck, teeth breaking through her skin seemingly easily. The piercing pain made her crave the pleasure again. She just wanted him to finish and leave her alone.

  
"Please." She whimpered, hating herself for it but knowing it was the only thing she could do. "Please just fuck me."

  
He let go of her neck. She breathed out.

  
"Sweet, slutty Violet." He chuckled softly, and started moving inside of her again, gaining speed faster.

  
It was rough, hard sex. Violet hoped it would also be quick sex. The pleasure only slowly came back, mixed with pain. The two feelings merged together. His thrusts moved her whole body, she felt her small breasts bounce and her hair fall into her face.

  
"You've been good, Violet." Olaf panted, every syllable a breath. "I should grant you an orgasm to reward you."

  
Violet had been glad neither the pleasure nor the pain was too big. She had been glad Olaf didn't touch her clit anymore. "No, please, you really don't have to..."

  
She winced when she felt his fingers between her lips again, finding her clit and beginning to rub it. He wasn't gentle with that either. He pulled at it, twisted it between his fingers, rubbing it hard enough to overstimulate her. She automatically tried to get away, but to no avail. He laughed and she could feel his breath on her cheek. When she tried to turn her head away, he grabbed a hold of her chin. The pleasure from between her legs grew to a level which didn't allow her to think clearly. It felt like her skin was on fire and she desperately gasped for air. "Please." She choked out weakly.

  
Olaf's grin faded before her eyes as everything built up, her mouth formed a silent scream as the pleasure reached its climax. She barely felt Olaf's lips press onto her own, his tongue forcefully entering her mouth, too much did the pleasure consume her. Her whole body tensed and clenched, the muscles in her vagina tightened and made her hyper-aware of the feeling of his dick inside of her. Her mind foggy, the shudders rocking her body only slowly growing weaker. She gasped for air and Olaf removed his mouth from hers, allowing her to breathe.

  
His finger circled her clit again and her whole body twitched in response. Every nerve inside of her suddenly seemed overly sensitive, screaming not to get touched. The pleasure came in sharp spikes.

  
Olaf's movements got faster and less controlled. He let go of her clit, focused his energy on his thrusts, his hips jerking forwards until they suddenly came to a halt. Violet felt something pump into her and realized he had finished.

  
Olaf moaned and collapsed on top of her, pressing the air out of her lungs. She closed her eyes and waited for him to suffocate her. Gave her life to him, again. And again, he did not take it.

  
He removed himself fully from her, pulled out of her and left her feeling uncomfortably empty. Her vagina was stretched without anything to fill it anymore.

  
Violet heard water running and opened her eyes. Olaf was washing his hands. She sighed and closed her eyes again. It seemed like it was finally over. She tried to ignore the soft but persistent pain between her legs, at her breasts and neck, she tried to ignore the dry blood she could feel all over her skin. She tried to ignore the nasty sensation of something leaking out of her.

  
"Now, what do I do with you?" Olaf was back.

  
Violet didn't dare reply, she feared that anything she said at all would make him start again.

  
His hand was between her legs again and her heart jumped, but he just cleaned the blood and sperm. He was fully clothed again, a few red stains on his trousers the only proof of what had just happened, along with the smug grin on his face.

  
"Well..." Olaf threw a blanket over her to cover her naked body. "Klaus and Sunny won't make it far. They'll get arrested sooner or later. In the meantime, I don't need you anymore. Only one Baudelaire is necessary for the fortune."

  
He gave her a disgusting smile and left the room.

Later, when Violet and Klaus were squeezed in Count Olaf's trunk and Sunny was fast asleep, Violet considered saying something. Saying something about how they were in the car of her rapist - in the belly of the beast. She didn't.


End file.
